Kelloggs Super Force
is an American flash-animated comedy television series created by Maxwell Atoms, who had created Cartoon Network's The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, Evil Con Crane and Adult Swim's The Molly Show. It is produced by Warner Bros. Animation and and premiered on Cartoon Network in 2017 Plot A group of Kelloggs mascots must save Kelloggsville from villainous threats. Characters Main * Lucky the Leprechaun '(voiced by Rob Paulsen) - a leprechaun who is the mascot of ''Lucky Charms. * 'Sony the Cooco Bird '(voiced by Jess Harnell) - a bird who is the mascot of Cocoa Puffs. * '''Tony the Tiger (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) - a tiger who is the mascot of Frosted Flakes * Toucan Sam '(voiced by Troy Baker) - a toucan who is the mascot of ''Froot Loops. Recurring * '''Melvin (voiced by Bill Fagerbakke - a elephant who is the mascot of Cocoa Krispies and is the superior who gives the team their missions. * Cornelius (voiced by Travis Willingham - a rooster who is the mascot of Corn Flakes and the mayor of Kelloggsville. * Dig 'Em Frog (voiced by Rob Paulsen) - a frog who is the mascot of Honey Smacks. * Sunny the Sun (voiced by Clancy Brown) - a sun who is the mascot of Raisin Bran. * Snap, Crackle and Pop (voiced by Tara Strong, E.G. Daily and Kath Soucie) - three kids who is the mascot of Rice Krispies. * Loopy (voiced by Frank Welker) - a bee who is the mascot of Honey Loops. * The Monster Mascots ** Count Chocula (voiced by Jeff Bergman) - a vampire who is the leader of the Monster Mascots ** Franken Berry (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) - a pink Frankenstein monster who is the dumbest of the Monster Mascots. ** Boo Berry (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) - a blue ghost who is the straight man of the Monster Mascots * Trix "Silly" Rabbit (voiced by Tom Kenny) - a rabbit who is the mascot of Trix and is a former member of Captain Crunch's team after he betrayed him. * Pico (voiced by Jess Harnell) - a dog who is the mascot of Chocapic. * Quiky the Nesquik Rabbit (voiced by Jess Harnell) - a rabbit who is the mascot of Nesquik. * Honey Monster (voiced by Fred Tatasciore) - a hairy creature who is the mascot of Honey Monster Puffs. * Quisp (voiced by Billy West) - a alien who is the mascot of Quisp. Villains * Captain Crunch '(voiced by TBD) - A Napoleon Bonaparte-like character who is the mascot of ''Cap'n Crunch and the main antagonist. * 'Chip the Wolf '(voiced by TBD) - A wolf who is the mascot of Cookie Crisp and Captain Crunch's right-hand man. * '''The Real Fruit Winders - A group of fruits who are Captain Crunch's minions, consist in: ** Episodes See List of episodes Voice Cast (Reserved for Bricky Blocks) Reception The show recieved positive reviews from critics and audience, they praised for Production Development Animation Voices Music International titles Broadcast Rating Gallery Concept Art Official Artwork Opening Credits and Ending Credits Screenshots Tropes See /Tropes Trivia * Some lesser known Kelloggs stuff appear including the Real Fruit Winders. * The enviroment used for Kelloggsville consist on cereal-related stuff, such as boxes, spoons and milk. * Despite being a Kellogg's animated series, there are other-brand cereals too that is made by other cereal makers. Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:2017 Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:Coolot's ideas Category:Bricky Blocks' Ideas Category:KKDisney's ideas Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas Category:ModernClassicGamer's ideas Category:GreenGrassCreeper34's ideas Category:TV-Y7-FV Category:Comedy Category:TV Series Category:Kelloggs Category:Flash Animation